General Question
{Chinese Star Era Wikia link]: http://zh.xjy.wikia.com/wiki/%E5%8D%A1%E7%89%8C%E5%88%97%E8%A1%A8 http://xjy.517w.com/ Most of the information on this game can be found at the poppace main page under star era guide. These are just some of the frequently asked questions that pop up in the world chat. Answers are also provided. How do I post a card to the chat? Press ctrl + left click on the card at the card page (at the small card icon at the bottom left of the card page) or at the enchancement page (at the selecting major card page). How do I limit break the card? Fuse the card with the same card or use the Limit Break Sirius card (only limit breaks your card once). What is the function of the points that are gained after defeating an infector? Points gained after defeating infectors are event points which aid you in obtaining certain rewards when you have enough event points and is repeatable (eg. 15k event points give you a card and you reach 30k event points, you will get the card again). How do I get a berserk infector? By defeating your infector / your friend's infector, there are chances for them to spawn. Why can't my friend see the berserk infector even though I added them? Only those who are in your friend list, when you attack the berserk infector, can see the infector. If you add other people after you attack the infector, they can't see the infector. So the best advice is when you encounter a berserk infector, don't hit it first but please announce it through the chat, so that other people can add you and they can help you defeat it. What is poking? Poking is using the least energy cost card you have to attack. This concept is usually applied during berserk infector battles so that other people also have the chance to attack the berserk. Berserk infector drops 3 to 5 star cards after being defeated (those that have contributed by attacking the infector will also get the reward), so if you hit it with a card which costs 2 energy, other people can also have the chance to hit it and gain some good cards from it. Like they say, sharing is caring. How do I increase the energy limit? The energy limit is fixed at 600 energy and cannot be increased (it requires 10 hours to completely recover). Why does my energy only recover so little after using a greater energy potion? Greater energy potions and the 2 free daily energy recover only 100% of your command to the energy. This means you will gain 100 energy after using a greater energy potion if you have 100 command. Lesser energy potions only recover 50% of your command to the energy. How should I distribute my attribute points? There are only 2 elements in this game you can allocate your attribute points to: AP and command. Higher AP means you can explore more before needing to use item(s) to recover AP. This usually helps in leveling up faster. Higher command means you can put more cards into your team, making your team stronger and recovering more energy when using item(s) if your command is high. What is the Daily Zone? The Daily Zone is a zone that changes daily and gives certain rewards if you manage to complete exploring the zone. There are some bonuses in exploring the daily zone on certain days. * Monday — Underground City. '''While exploring this zone, you will have a bigger chance to restore Energy and can also restore more Energy at a time. When finishing exploring the zone, you will receive 1 Greater Energy Potion. * '''Tuesday — Glass City. While exploring this zone, you will enjoy additional Exp gain. When finishing exploring the zone, you will receive 4,000 Kindness. * Wednesday — Jail. '''While exploring this zone, you will enjoy additional gain of EXP and Coins. When finishing exploring the zone, you will receive 1 Greater AP Potion. * '''Thursday — X Warship. While exploring this zone, you will enjoy additional gain of Coins. When finishing exploring the zone, you will receive 30,000 Coins. * '''Friday — Virtual Museum. '''While exploring this zone, your cards will gain additional EXP from enhancements. When finishing exploring the zone, you will receive 4,000 Kindness. * '''Saturday — Growing Region. '''While exploring this zone, you will enjoy additional Exp gain. When finishing exploring the zone, you will receive 1 Greater Energy Potion. * '''Sunday — Lake of Benefaction. '''While exploring this zone, you will enjoy additional gain of Coins. When finishing exploring the zone, you will receive 1 Greater AP Potion. What is fame / how to obtain fame / how to use fame? Fame is like a different currency in the game, obtainable via attacking the world boss. Fame can be used to purchase items in the fame shop at the mall. Why I can't search for the card that I want to fuse in the enhancement page? For cards which are 5 stars and higher, they are usually hidden so you need to uncheck the 'hide the 5 star card rarity and above' option, so you can see them on the enhancement page. What happens if we are unable to defeat the world boss? This only applies for a level 2 world boss and above. If players are unable to defeat the world boss on time, the world boss will then decrease their level.Category:Newbie guideCategory:Game Features